Finding you, Saving me
by Ria the Slanted
Summary: Jacob Black returns worse then before. A scent fills La Push one day along with unknown werewolves. He finds a girl, she's broken.. just like himself. When he locks eyes with her he falls in her embrace. A JacobXOC imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic so please go easy.**

**Pairing - JacobXOC**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob or any characters from the Twilight series._**

* * *

_**Audrey's Pov**_

I didn't know how long we were running but I was sure it was past five hours

I didn't know how long we were running but I was sure it was past three hours. The sound of the nearby beach usually comforted me. But not right now. Suddenly the dark brown, almost black monster stopped in front of the pack. Okay well, not monster, practically just an over-sized wolf, but then again this over-sized wolf was alpha... So technically he was a monster.

"This bloodsucker is good as dead, so surround the clearing completely and we can end this chase already", snarled Kane at the rest of us. We split up quickly.

Kane was the freaking alpha's name. His name makes me want to rip every limb of his body apart, and burn him along with all the damn leeches in this world. That name makes me want to rip my skin off and-…

"Audrey", a soft voice said to my left. My eyes trailed to a shaggy, light silver wolf. Shane is his name. My best friend. He was the nicest to me out of the pack, and he never would try to hurt me for sure. His dark, comforting eyes stared at me with an uncomfortable look, meaning he didn't like what I thinking. Damn this werewolf mind link. As I approached the clearing from the east side, I saw Kane in his human form. His black hair was blowing with the wind, eyes staring straight at the bloodsucker. With his perfect muscles and always only wearing cut off jeans, any girl would fall for him but not me – he Hates me. He's just waiting for an opportunity to get rid of me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kane's booming harsh voice speaking to the vampire. He always made stupid speeches before killing a leech.

"Nobody passes through our land. Never. And penalty for that sir is…"- that was our cue; me and Shane approached the leech snarling our teeth.

Then I charged forth, lunging at the leech I bit his arm tugging at it I hear a pop signaling that his arm dislocated. It happened too quickly from there. I was suddenly flown some yards across the clearing hitting a tree. I quickly got off the tree getting ready to sprint back. And then the pain came, I realized I had been hit hard in the stomach. I look up to the clearing and saw two more vampires had joined the one we were following. This leech had called his little coven friends to help him.

I tried to get up but earned another sharp pain in my ribs. Seconds later I had trouble breathing. I saw that Kane had phased back and looking at me. I let out a whimper and then Kane's voice filled my head," They're getting away damn it! Get 'em before they escape. I'll take care of Audrey's body."

My eyes shot open. Take care of her body?! Holy shit he's gonna kill me! I let out a whimper of help as the massive wolf approached me. Kane's eyes looked at me with hate.

"You slow the pack down. That's all you do. You try to turn MY pack against me, huh Audrey?!"

I knew pain was coming and I knew it was going to come slow and painful so he could watch my pain. Before he could do so my savior's voice went threw our minds.

"Kane just leave her she'll die any ways, we're miles away from home, there's no way she'll survive she'll just suffer more bleeding in the middle of the forest, besides come burn the blood sucker with us" Shane said with a cold laugh. I looked into Shane's eyes. His eyes were clearly saying 'I can't do any better to save you'. Kane growled and then I felt two claws of his paw rake into my right cheek before hitting my stomach making me choke.

"Let's go", I heard Kane screech. I heard the movement of their feet start to fade away, as did their voices in my head. I forced my self up. Stumbling, I found a small pond where I could see my reflection and hear the sounds of the beach. My wolf body was bleeding, especially in the ribcage area. I knew I would heal quickly but if I healed wrong I would most likely die. I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head.

I decided to try and phase back. Bad idea. Stupid, stupid me. I fell forward my arms catching me right in front of the pond. Seeing my face scared me the most at this moment. I had two claw gashes going straight from my ear lobe to my chin. Kane's mark would leave a scar that'll never heal; it was way too deep to heal. Sick and naked I collapsed beside the pond, breathing hard. I tried to curl up in a ball, didn't seem much of a ball though. Suddenly I heard rustling footsteps coming near me. Oh shoot! Kane had come back. It's gonna end here, right now. I felt water fill my eyes and roll down my cheek.

At that moment I thought to myself,' I hope it comes quick.' Then I saw a black werewolf… nobody in my pack was midnight black. It looked back at another of it's pack member, russet-colored wolf. I stared for a moment in amazement. I then let out a cry, not a normal cry it sound like a wolf cry of help. The pain had come back to end my life. The midnight black one nodded at the russet one. The russet wolf approached me, it was a magnificent sight, but I was suddenly scared. It's eyes looked sad almost as if it cared for me with as much love as a mother. Maybe more. They're was so much emotion in his eyes I couldn't stand it.

Moving was unpredictable, I'd bring myself quicker to dying by doing that but right now I was in panic mode.

I tried to stand again to phase but I choked out blood. Coughing I fell onto the grass floor, then everything went black.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please. Continue or not?**

**- Ria the Slanted**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fan-fic so please go easy.**

**Pairing - JacobXOC**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob or any characters from the Twilight series_**

**_Anonymous and Accouted Reviews accepted._**

**_Audrey's Pov_**

_-Audrey's Dream-_

_- I was on a beach, sitting alone on the sand. My hands were brushing threw my dark brown hair. It was a beautiful day. I heard laughter beside me. Looking around to find the source of the laughter, I saw a boy. He had black hair; next to him was a boy slightly shorter with dark brown hair. They were young, about 8 years old. Playing around, not caring about a thing, smiles big on their faces. I looked down at my body, I was still my usual self. Looking up the boys had changed into it. It scared me. I gasped as the boys turned into werewolves. Their eyes serious. The black haired kid turned into a huge dark brown wolf. Then I came to realization, it was Kane and Shane. Suddenly the dark brown wolf lunged at now a furry silver wolf. Growling and screeching, they turned to me. My body was shaking then suddenly I was one of them. -_

I gasped my eyes shooting open. My surroundings were different than where I was before. The room had this atmosphere of specialness. It was like sadness and built up anger was in this room. "Sorry did I wake you?" asked a voice. I looked to the right and saw a girl sitting across from the bed. She was writing something. Her eyes were sad, cold as if something hurt her. She was a beautiful disaster to me. "Oh I'm Leah."

"Audrey", I said, it sounded more like a gurgle. She laughed. "Audrey?" I nodded.

I pushed the blankets back to see my ribs and lower stomach wrapped around with bandages. I felt something against my cheek aligning my jaw line. Great I'm line a mummy now. "Where am I?" I asked Leah.

"La Push."

"Where?"

"La Push, Washington," she clarified.

"Oh."

I let it go that time. Leah got up suddenly, she was my height. She opened a drawer and started searching through. "Here." She said plopping a undergarments, a black tank top and jean shorts on the bed, then leaving the room. I was very wary of my surroundings. It was like I was scared of the walls closing in on me. I jumped out of the bed, and realized my legs were sore. My legs were shaking to hold me up.

"Shi-", I collided with the carpet.

Luckily it wasn't that hard of a fall. I quickly stood back up my legs starting to relax with the weight of me. I put on the clothes Leah chose for me. They were good fitting surprisingly. I opened the door exiting the room. Strolling I made my way into the hallway, I found a bathroom.

Hastily, I opened the bathroom door, closed, and locked. I looked at myself in the mirror. The copper tone of skin looked darker on me, maybe because of dirt, I thought. My chest length hair hadn't been brushed, and was frizzy. The color looked lighter then the usual dark hair, probably by the cause of dryness. My green eyes, different than the normal brown eyes, were awkwardly light. Another strange difference about me that didn't match my pack, was my freckles spread across my nose and cheeks. From my right earlobe to my chin was an over sized bandage. For some reason it got me angry, so I ripped off the bandage. I gasped, I wanted to scream and cry that moment. The scar was there, permanently for that rest of my god damn life…"Are you alright?" I heard Leah say from the other side of the door. I opened the door and nodded. She suddenly pulled me through the hallway without question. We reach an open room, probably the living room. Laying on the couch was a man, russet skin, black hair, werewolf build. He was passed out as if he had a rough night.

"Jake?!" screeched Leah.

His figure shook and slowly opened his eyes meeting my green ones. I flinched. It was like Kane pushing you into a wall when you did something wrong. Okay, well maybe it didn't hurt as bad, but the force off the push was there...I guess. I snapped out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat. He looked like he was going to choke. I mumbled something, I didn't even know what I said. His eyes reminded me of something. I couldn't describe him in words. He was a stranger to me, Then I realized I was in a house of complete strangers to me. I felt a rush of horror choke my throat. Here we go again, panic mode.

I made a run for the door, but the male werewolf was already infront of me. I had to admit he was very attractive… Wait what? This guy might kill me, though for some reason I knew he wouldn't. I threw a fist at his head but he caught it.

"Will you please calm down?" he asked.

"Where in the hell am I?!" I yelled.

"La Push, Washington," he said, exactly like Leah.

I almost hissed like one of the leeches that moment. His eye brow rose and then sighed.

"Look _honey_, we're in La Push at the Clearwater residence," he said in a comforting voice.

"It's Audrey, _babe_," I mumbled rudely in defiance.

"And I'm Jacob Black, _sweetie_," he replied with the same tone of voice only it sounded more childish.

I felt my lips let out a growl and he just pouted like a child though I knew he was just playing around. Immature. Okay this guy was annoying and.. - and what? I couldn't think for a moment about anything bad about him so I just rolled my eyes and but then my stomach growled. They both chuckled. Jacob pushed me toward a dining table and said,"Sit girl." I groaned. We all sat down at a dining table eating left over pizza. They told me about the night, well last night, when they found me. And how nobody had a left over room, except for Jacob and someone named Emily. That they're houses were too far and I was bleeding badly so Leah lent me her room. I was surprised when they told me I vampire fixed my ribcage from the nearby city of Forks. By the time all the left over pizza was done all three of us were still starving and wanted more food. Then Jacob stood up quickly, and said something under breath that sounded like 'Oh my god.'

"Hey I gotta go take my shift, see you at Emily's", Jacob ran out the door hastily. That was weird, I thought to myself. "He's a clown sometimes", Leah had said to me grabbing a comb and brushing my hair and sprayed some good smelling stuff all over my head. For a second I wanted to run out of the house again but I calmed myself. "Hey I'm gonna take a shower," Leah proclaimed. When I heard the water start running, I ran into Leah's room hopping onto the bed and screaming loudly into the pillow. Easy way to get out a scream without people hearing you.

I thought of ways I could escape, and decided on leaving tonight. While Leah falls into deep sleep I'll make a run for it. 'Just like the leeches I chase!' I thought. Then I thought of something bad to my plan:

'If I run like the leeches I chase, I'll be like them, Run, Cornered, Pain, Burned, Ashes.'

I sighed. I dozed of to sleep surprisingly dreaming of a russet colored wolf. He was beautiful. I wanted him. His eyes were the best thing about him because they look exactly like-

I awoke in a startle when a phone rang.

* * *

Ooooh who could it be? :)

If you want me to write in Jake's Pov tell me in the review. Thank you guys for reviewing.

Review Review! heh.. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.

- Ria the Slanted


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fan-fic so please go easy

**This is my first fan-fic so please go easy.**

**Pairing - JacobXOC**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob or any characters from the Twilight series**_

_**Anonymous and Accouted Reviews accepted.**_

* * *

_Audrey's Pov_

I followed Leah down the dirt road. The call had been that girl named Emily again. We reached a little house that was small but looked cozy. Booming laughs echoed from the house to the forest. I thought about why I was being brought here. 'Cause that cute guy is coming' my inner self cooed.

I rolled my eyes to myself and then suddenly I felt my eyes widen. A scent filled the air, smelled like one of my pack members. Memories flashed through my head. I made my feet halt, but Leah grabbed my wrist and tugged into the house.

Laughs stopped, replaced by wary glances. I didn't see anyone I knew of course.

"So this is the fresh meat?" a young voice asked.

"Can it, Seth," another voice said, more seriously. A man stood, raising his hand to me. I looked at it blankly before raising and shaking it.

"Sam Uley, ma'am."

"Audrey Davis. Sir," I said too quickly for my liking.

* * *

_Jacob's Pov_

Audrey… Bella…Audrey Black… Isabella Black…

Paul snorted. "Forget about her man…"

I growled. "Get outta my head, go bother my sis."

Patrol is going to end in five minutes anyway. She was so different and yet had that smell of a werewolf. Perfect body, Perfect Face (Even with scars), and those eyes. Green, Jade Green. I smiled to myself, maybe she was the one after all.

I made my way to Emily's. I could smell food of all assortments and her. When I reached the house, I saw my soon to be mine angel… I hope. Emily was talking and sounding like trying to comfort her. The scars on both their faces appeared the same size but Audrey's was more reddish. She was staring out the window as if trying to spot someone. Her stance was wary as if to run out of the forest. Her hand shaking slightly, but could be felt in the floor near hear.

The jade eyes met mine, her expression didn't change though, I felt like I could finally see reality. I mouthed the word 'Hello' but she glared at me and turned back sharply to the window. I frowned and turned to Emily giving her a greeting hug. I felt eyes staring at me…either Sam or the angel for sure. I doubt it was Sam though, I was practically one of Emily's 'children' the pack sometimes called it.

"Paul's with Rachel tonight," I smiled.

"Alrightly, one less mouth to feed," Emily laughed.

Then footsteps like thunder rushed into the living room. Followed by, 'Hey man's, What's crackin' Jake, 'Sup Jacob, and other quotes. I took a glace back at angel behind me, suprisingly meeting her gaze again. Her cheeks were blushed lightly, easy to noticed in her suprised gaze. She turned quikly to her window.

I caught her staring at me when I'm not looking. That's **one.**

"Hey angelface- Opps I mean Audrey," slurring her name, smile hinted in my voice.

"H..Hey Jay..c..cob." she stuttered. Her voice was like heaven.

Stuttering...she's nervous. That's **two.**

I beamed in happiness. She seemed to calculate her expression in her mind. Almost like trying to put on a good poker face.

"Idiotic freak," she muttered underbreath.

Hmmm... Pet names. That's gotta be **three**. I think...

Three strikes and she's out!... Out of this world gorgeous. Damn hormones. Her face twisted into dislike. Her nose twitched. I was hurt for a moment but then realized it wasn't me, her attention was at. I smelled an unfamiliar odor outside the house. She twitched and jumped out of her seat. I swiftly moved to block her exit. I felt her hands push at my chest but I didn't feel a thing. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

* * *

Audrey's Pov

_Damn_ Jacob. Won't freakin' move. I have to get out, or else he'll come in _here. _I smelled the scent coming closer.

"Let me out Jake!"

"Tell me why!?"

"I wan't to see who it is, damnit."

I push one of Jake's arms off the door railing to see my fellow pack member, with dark curious eyes.


End file.
